scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Cure/Numberblocks Episode: Land of the Giants
Theme Song *Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, Pretty Cures, Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, Pretty Cures, Happy and another Happy is Sunny, and another Happy is me, that's Peace, Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, time for some Pretty Cure fun, you can count on us, we're the Pretty Cures! Transcript *'Cure March': Cure Melody is so big, Bozzly. *'Cure Beauty': The ten times bigger than me. *'Cure Melody': That's right, I'm Ten Melodies. *'Cure Melody': The controls can make everything ten times bigger, the lights, the sound, Pretty Cures?. *'Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty': Huh, Pretty Cures?. *'Larry Groce (singing)': Aqua, Egret, White, Black, Melody, Pretty Cures, Aqua, Egret, White, Black, Melody, Pretty Cures, Aqua and another Aqua is Egret, and another Aqua is me, that's White, Aqua, Egret, White, Black, Melody, Pretty Cures, start again, you can count on us, we're the Pretty Cures! *'Cure Aqua': Whooooooooooooooo!, huh?, ooh!, Cure Aqua, I'm Cure Aqua, 1 Cure Aqua. *'Cure Lovely': And nothing more. *'Cure Aqua': Oh, Cure Aqua, Cure Aqua's trees, hello Trees, oh, Cure Aqua's birds, hello Birds, oh, Cure Aqua's rackets, anyone for your tennis?, oh, I have to make friends, Aqua + Aqua =. *'Cure Egret': Egret, nice to meet you, oh, I know, Egret =. *'Cure Aqua': Aqua + Aqua. *'Cure Egret': Ten times are too hard, come back, my little tennis ball. *'Cure Egret': Egret. *'Cure Aqua': + Aqua. *'Cure Aqua and Cure Egret': =. *'Cure White': White, Aqua, Egret, White, hmm, we can't have a show without the crowd. *'Cure Aqua': Aqua. *'Cure White': White. *'Cure Egret': Egret. *'Cure Aqua, Cure White, and Cure Egret': That doesn't sound right, we're in the wrong order. *'Cure White': I'm bigger than you. *'Cure Egret': I'm smaller than you. *'Cure Egret and Cure White': Diddly diddly doo. *'Cure Aqua': Aqua. *'Cure Egret': Egret. *'Cure White': White, I'm the tallest Pretty Cure character in the world, nobody's bigger than me. *'Cure Aqua': Aqua. *'Cure White': + White. *'Cure Aqua and Cure White': =. *'Cure Black': Black, I'm Cure Black, oh, I am sticking out a piece on top, oh, this feels better, I like rectangles, will you like to meet my pet, Candy?, Candy!, Candy!. *'Cure Aqua and Cure White': Candy!, Candy!, Candy!, Candy!, Candy!. *'Cure Black': Oh no, where did Candy go?, left or right?, I cannot go both sides. *'Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose': But we can. *'Cure Black': No, not the two of us. *'Cure Black': Black =. *'Shiny Luminous': Shiny. *'Milky Rose': + Milky. *'Cure Aqua, Cure Egret, and Cure White': The Terrible Pretty Cures!. *'Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose': Shiny Luminous is lots of Milky Rose's feathers, it's tickling time, tickle tickle tickle, ha ha, whoa, oh, ha ha ha. *'Cure Aquas': Hey, come back here, hey you. *'Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose': Oh no, time for us to split. *'Cure Aquas': Huh?. *'Cure Melody': My name is Melody, let's get the band back together again, whoa, hey, you turned everything up to 10. *'Cure Beauty': That's more like it. *'Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty (singing)': Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, time for some Pretty Cure fun, you can count on us, we're the Pretty Cures! Ending Credits *Writers: Susan Blu and Nika Futterman *Voices: Alex Cazares, Danielle Judovits, Todd Haberkorn, Kate Higgins, and Bryce Papenbrook *Music: Genevieve Goings *Dubbing Mixer: Laura Bailey *Sound Design: Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Senior Maths Consultant: Jessica DiCicco *Sound Recording and Audio Post Production Services: Brittney Karbowski *Production Managers: Jad Saxton and Megan Shipman *Modelling: Gavin Turek and Clodagh Kane *Titles: Debi Derryberry *Character Design: Cherami Leigh *Storyboard Artist: Scott Freeman *Animation Editor: Cassandra Lee Morris *Lead TD: Aoibhinn McAuley *TD: Michelle Molineux *Animation Studio: PeachBlossomMedia *Lighting TD/Compositors: Ariel Winter *Lighting TD/Compositing Lead: Michelle Ruff *Animators: Tabitha Gyde, Stephanie Sheh, Andrea Libman, Wendee Lee *Series Director: Nancy Truman *Animation Director: Rocio Barahona *Animation Editor: Mia Sinclair Jenness *Executive Producers: Isabella Crovetti Cramp, Jordan Alexa Davis, and ViviAnn Yee *Executive Producers for Spacetoon: Sabrina Carpenter *Creator: Tara Strong *Produced by Baraem Limited and Al Jazeera Children's Channel Studios for SpacetoonTM *Copyright 2012 Cartoon Network Arabic Limited, all rights reserved *www.spacetoon.com Category: Numberblocks Episode: Land of the Giants Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure Parodies